A variety of bridge games for two or three persons have been devised from time to time. The principal ones of these are: (a) "honeymoon bridge", in which two players are each dealt a hand and both draw from the pack after each trick, (b) three-handed "cutthroat", in which each of three players bids for a completely unexposed, uncertain dummy, and (c) a two-handed bridge game wherein each player has a dummy hand in addition to his unexposed hand, the dummy being partially-exposed and partially-unexposed during play of the hand.
In two-handed "honeymoon bridge", thirteen tricks are first played at "No Trump", until the pack is depleted. Thereafter, bidding and play proceeds either at No Trump or at a suit contract. No dummy hand, nor any bidding related to a "point count" system is involved, thus the game only remotely resembles the true four-handed game of contract bridge.
In three-handed "cutthroat", one hand is set aside, face down. Each player bids for the dummy without any indication of its contents. Thus, the final contract is achieved strictly by guesswork, and any relationship between the actual bid and the contract achieved is purely coincidental.
In the two-handed game played with two dummy hands, each player can see his entire hand and approximately half of both his and his opponent's dummy hands. This enables somewhat more accurate bidding than the "cutthroat" game, however, play of the hand is out of the ordinary, in that the unexposed cards of the dummy are turned face-up only as exposed cards are played upon a trick. This prevents effective strategy in capturing the key cards of an opponent.
None of the above-mentioned versions of bridge provides any education regarding the rules of four-handed partnership bidding.